ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 172 (9th October 1986)
Plot Sharon remains adamant she is not going back to school to do her A-levels. Lofty goes to visit Irene at the hospice; Pete gives him grapes to give to her and says he does not have to pay, but Lofty is insistent he does. Pauline starts work cleaning at The Vic. Irene tells Lofty that he needs to start thinking more about himself than he thinks of Michelle. Mary walks in on Ali and Mehmet discussing their bet that Mehmet could sleep with Mary. She furiously confronts Mehmet and promises that she will get her own back. Den reluctantly lets Simon play the piano in The Vic in the evening, while Lofty tells Den he will be returning to work in the evening. Mary tells Sharon that she and the band can practice for the upcoming competition at her bedsit. Angie meets psychiatrist, Mr. Grant to discuss why she drinks. Angie tells Mr. Grant that she drinks because of Den and Jan. She then tells Mr. Grant how she perceives herself in the situation. Mary deflates Mehmet's cab's tires and then throws a brick through its windscreen. Den visits Jan and tells her about Sharon refusing to go back to school. She feels he is making excuses. Dot tells Pauline she has received a letter for the day she is due in court. Mehmet is shocked to find the cab vandalised. Kelvin asks Sharon to use Harry's attraction towards her to get what they want for the band. Mehmet informs Ali of the state of the cab; Ali says they need to phone the police but Mehmet says they cannot as Guizin will find out what they have done. Simon begins playing in The Vic as Lofty gets to work. Angie tells Colin about a gay couple who used to be regular customers in The Vic. Michelle and Pauline go to The Vic as Ian asks Simon to perform his song, "Every Loser Wins". Mehmet tries apologising to Mary but has no success. Lofty walks out when Simon starts playing his song. Michelle calls after him. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mr. Grant - Graeme Eton *Jan Hammond - Jane How *Irene Holloway - Katherine Parr (Credited as "Auntie Irene") *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Jan's flat - Living room *Unknown hospice *Unknown psychiatrist suite Notes *Dr. Legg (Leonard Fenton) is credited but doesn't appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I know I'm losing him. Bit by bit. Day by day...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes